The adventures of Brony Academy
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Within Brony Academy, students learn all about the MLP culture and discover what kind of fan they are as they progress through the years. Join Tacosaurus, a first year, as she embarks on an adventure to create her own image, gaining friends and enemies along the way. Ocs will be allowed.
1. So it begins

My white hoof hit the cold hard surface of a newly polished floor. Thankfully, there was blue carpet just after it so I wouldn't slide all over the place. I gulped as I stared around at the empty hallway, decorated with flags embroidered with "B. A" in golden lettering. There were stairs leading upwards with various club posters and more lockers. I had to admit, I didn't think that it'd be so huge. I looked around once more before checking a slip of paper in my hoof. Eeyup, I was in Dorm 202. I had another set of stairs to get past. Luckily, I could either fly there or teleport. However, since I was new, I decided to walk up them to familiarize my surroundings. The second floor was pretty much the same as the first with blue walls elaborately decorated with achievements and photographs expect there were classrooms instead. I peeked inside one briefly and was pleasantly delighted to see a musical theme within it. I hoped that I could explore it later.

I finally reached another set of stairs. Just how big was this place?! Sighing, cursing and trotting, I made my way upwards once again. I took a deep breath as I opened my dorm. It's walls were a creamy colour with red lightening bolts, blue balloons,light pink butterflies, purple diamonds, orange apples and dark pink stars. A Mane Six inspired room, it seemed. The carpet was white with golden stars and so soft to the touch, as if it were a cloud. The bunk beds were made of a solid metal and there were three in total. I peered at each bed and realized each duvet was inspired by a fan favorite. Sweet. I dumped my bags with my magic upon the one with a brown colouring and sand-timers, expressing my love of Doctor Whooves. I lay down, exhausted. My eyes closed before I had time to process everything so far.

* * *

 **As stated in the notes, ocs will be allowed. Below is the form. I have 4 spots for mains and the others will go in secondary characters and appear in certain storylines.**

 **Name:**

 **Looks:**

 **Cutie mark:**

 **Cutie mark bio:**

 **Year: (How long they've been at BA)**

 **Lessons:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Preferred role:**

 **Other:**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Meet and greet

As I awoke, I heard two voices. "Do you think she's dead?" The first asked. The other one gave an amused snort. I heard hoof trots coming closer before they stopped. "Of course not. I heard her snoring loudly earlier..." I shamefully realised the mares were on about me. Deciding to open my eyes, I remarked "Thanks for noticing...". The mares gasped.

"She lives!" They exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at them, a smile slipping on my features. I noticed that one had a black beanie on her brown and red mane, completing her black attire upon her grey coat. Her brown eyes sparkled with a certain wonder about the world that I admired. Her companion had a golden mane with some strands dyed a bronze colour sweeping down to her peach coat and wings. Her eyes had a cunning glint in them, making me notice her green and sliver scarf that I suspected be from Harry Potter. A fellow Potterhead, it seemed.

The peach pegasus approached me. " Hello peasant, I'm Golden Bambi." I blinked before snorting with laughter. Golden Bambi giggled too whilst the other female merely chuckled, confused.

"I'm Amare Fedelis. Most call me Ama." She pulled me in to a hug, making wonder if she was always this open.

"My name's Queen Tacosaurus 101."

"Jeez! That's a mouthful!" Bambi exclaimed, tilting her head. I laughed again.

"Call me Taco."

"Taco, it is! So Taco, welcome to Brony Academy, the best exclusive Brony School around." Bambi smirked smugly at me.

"We think..." Ama shrugged. I laughed again as I watched Bambi shove Ama jokingly."Let's show you around."

* * *

"And this is the second years block where we have lessons for Anthropology, Music and core subjects like Maths. " Suddenly, a pink unicorn with a blue mane and tail that had purple high lights waved to us. On closer inspection, I saw purple eyes and a cutie mark of a pen scribbling.

"Hello, girls! Are you lost?"

"No. We're showing the new girl around." Ama replied, pointing to me. The unicorn blinked before turning to me.

"Hey there! I'm Scribble Pen. I'm the ambassador for newbies. I wasn't told there was a new one..."

"Well, my entry form was excepted late. I was supposed to come here last year but my form got lost... "

"Ah, that explains it then!" She winked at us before looking at the time. " Shoot! I've gotta go to Magical History! See you around...-" Scribble Pen paused as she realised she didn't get my name.

"OH GOSH! I'm so sorry! My name is Queen Tacosaurus 101 but most call my Tacosaurus or Taco."

"Ooh, nice name! See ya around guys! Take care!" She waved before teleporting.

* * *

After the tour and Bambi and Ama had gone to Fanfiction class, I stared at my timetabltrying to find room 407 for Music. "Where is it? Was it two left's then a right or...?" I muttered.

"Do you usually talk to yourself?" A voice asked, making me jump. I turned and sawa white unicorn with a long, braided lilac mane with jewels woven in it which I thought was cool. She had some freckles across the bridge of her nose. I couldn't see her eyes as she wearing sunglasses but I assumed she was looking at me, the only other pony there. I flushed in embarrassment. The mare chuckled. "Name's Mirror Match. Have you got music?"

"Yeah... I'm Tacosaurus by the way."

"Cool name! Music is just straight on. "

"Thanks!" I paused looking at Mirror Match and her sunglasses. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? I blurted, regretting it immediately when she froze, petrified.

"I just like them. Besides, I don't want people gawking at my eyes. They're kinda weird..."

"Oh, sorry..." Mirror Match sighed.

" Don't worry about it. It happens all the time."

"Goodbye! " I waved as I walked away, wishing I could talk to her for longer.

* * *

 **Oc spots are still open! Two mains have been taken by Mirror Match and Scribble Pen.**

 **Bambi and Ama are my friends outside of Fanfiction and were already mains.**

 **If you want to be in this, please see the form from last chapter!**


End file.
